<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethereal by lovesick_girls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926215">Ethereal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesick_girls/pseuds/lovesick_girls'>lovesick_girls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, And Emily... well, And doesn't know how to deal with it, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JJ is sort of like a Girl-Who-Lived, JJ is yearning, Jemily - Freeform, Sirius Black adopted JJ, more tags to come, poor baby has no idea she's gay, sort of slow burn, the harry potter au no one asked, this all happened because of a discord writing sprints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesick_girls/pseuds/lovesick_girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer didn't even realize what it was, at first. It started as sporadic snippets in her dreams and she immediately forgot them a few minutes after waking up in the Griffindor dorms. They also didn't happen every day, no, it was weeks away, at first.</p><p> </p><p>They are not like that now.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually progressing, instead of fuzzy faces and blurred feelings she sees deep dark eyes and a soft voice whispering on the shell of her ear, telling secrets and confessions that are too intimate for it to be common, and the consuming urge to reach for her and touch .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sighs* what am i doing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="md-end-block md-heading">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">𝑺𝒘𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 </span>
</h2><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain"><strong>Sweven</strong>: a vision seen in sleep; a dream.</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Jennifer didn't even realize what it was, at first. It started as sporadic snippets in her dreams and she immediately forgot them a few minutes after waking up in the Griffindor dorms. They also didn't happen every day, no, it was weeks away, at first.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">They are not like that now.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">Gradually progressing, instead of fuzzy faces and blurred feelings she sees deep dark eyes and a soft voice whispering on the shell of her ear, telling secrets and confessions that are too intimate for it to be common, and the consuming urge to reach for her and </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">touch</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock md-rawblock md-end-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock-container md-rawblock-container"><p>•••</p></div></div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
<h2 class="md-end-block md-heading">
  <span class="md-plain">𝑬𝒖𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒄 </span>
</h2><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain"><strong>Euphoric:</strong> A feeling of well-being or elation.</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Soon Jennifer started feeling too.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The rapid dreams where certainly entertaining, and relieved the tension of her advanced studies in Hogwarts, but then feelings got into the picture.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Even in her deepest dreams she'd feel her heartbeat accelerate, her throat bobbing and lips dry with want, and she was often awaken by her own sudden movements, arms reaching out and fingers balled into fists; the cerulean blue of her eyes searching wildly on the darken room for something that was only in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The happiness, the euphoric high she felt while dreaming crashing abruptly when Jennifer awoke, tearing away all the good and leaving her with a haunting nothing, and a desperate need.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">And the crushing sorrow of not remembering.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">An then the dreams were gone faster than she could handle.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock md-rawblock md-end-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock-container md-rawblock-container"><p>•••</p><p> </p></div></div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Her loyal friends quickly took notice of the small changes on her behavior. Snapping more at Spencer, and not the playful kind, the hardness in her face during Quidditch practices that she couldn't quite blame on a simple morning grumpiness, the refusal of sneaking out after curfew to set up pranks on Snape's classroom. They evolved from simple acts to a noticeable change.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">JJ tried, she really did, to spend more time gossiping with Penelope about the Hufflepuff boys even though her eyes quickly became glossy and thoughts about dark eyes took over her mind. Discussing strategies with Derek and drooling about the new Nimbus was a fail, and getting beaten at wizard chess by Spencer didn't make her feel annoyed anymore.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">And so the days passed.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock md-rawblock md-end-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock-container md-rawblock-container"><p>•••</p></div></div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"She's not gonna make it." Derek Morgan stated for the fourth time. The boy whipped the end of his crimson tie in circles non-stop.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">By his side, Reid cast another </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">tempus</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">."She still has two minutes left." He was the epitome of anxiety.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">A smaller blonde in the middle of the two clutched her books against her chest, her bright pink feather left a trail of glitter when she moved. Penelope turned to look inside the Potions classroom, squealing after seeing Professor Snape's nasty looks.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Don't lose hope, my boys. I'm sure she's about to turn that corner, I'm sure." She mumbled the last part to herself.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'm worried about her, guys. JJ hasn't been acting like herself since last month." Derek said. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Reid agreed profusely, his glasses sliding on his nose. "Yes, yes, but I can't seem to find a stressor." </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">One minute left.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">"She got into a fight, a </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">fistfight.</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">" Derek sighed and the other two grimaced. "JJ would normally never get into something like that."</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Just as Penelope was about to defend her best friend a blond blur appeared, running on the empty hall. Jennifer was a mess, showing signs of having barely slept, clothes ruffled and hair barely tied. She stopped in front of her friends.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Thanks for waiting for me, guys." She simply said and walked in, pulling Penelope with her.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Derek's shoulders slumped and he pulled the younger with him. "C'mon Pretty Boy. We got a test to ace."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock md-rawblock md-end-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock-container md-rawblock-container"><p>•••</p></div></div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain"> "Hey, Jayje, where are you going?" Penelope seemed legitimately confused. The group always headed together to the Great Hall this time of the day, lunch was something JJ always takes way too seriously.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The blonde that was walking to the opposite direction stumbled a little, scratching her nape nervously. "I uh, forgot something at my dorm. You guys can go ahead without me." She didn't even wait and ran, clumsily juggling her materials under her arms.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"She's gonna skip lunch again." Spencer resigned, walking with the others.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"It's the fourth time in two weeks. Something is seriously wrong with our blonde petite." </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Penelope and Spender nodded at Morgan. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"She doesn't seem to be sleeping very well, you're a Griffindor too, Chocolate Thunder, can't you ambush her after classes?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Derek shooed some third years to clear the part of the Hufflepuff table they sat together sometimes and threw his bag without care, the complete opposite of the young Reid.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I wish baby girl, but there are times that I don't even see her at curfew."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Can you please pass me the buns?" Spencer mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Penelope did it with a small smile despite her worries. "But what about Elle? Maybe we can talk to her, she is JJ's roommate after all."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The three looked at the Griffindor table, easily finding Elle Greenaway amongst the popular crowd of sixth years.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"It's worth a shot." Reid pointed, Elle was always kind to him.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Well I have most of my classes with JJ, maybe I can try to corner her."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Aw come on, we all know her. She'll refuse to admit that anything is wrong with her, she'll try to solve it herself." Penelope angrily cut her pie into pieces. "She's as prideful as freaking Godric Griffindor."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">Garcia was right, with JJ being a muggle-born she did more than plenty to try to understand the magical world as if she were born in it. The girl was also really smart, skipping a grade on her second year in here and then making friends with Morgan and Garcia. JJ did the best to fit in and </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">be</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain"> the best. Reid was really her only competition on the classes the Lions shared with Ravenclaw.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The Girl-Who-Lived sure had a reputation.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Well whatever it is it seems really personal." Reid started. "Let's just wait a bit more, try to get her more comfortable before we prey on her like wolves. If JJ can't solve it alone, we'll be there to help her."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock md-rawblock md-end-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock-container md-rawblock-container"><p>•••</p></div></div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
<h2 class="md-end-block md-heading">
  <span class="md-plain">𝑴𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒂</span>
</h2><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain"><strong>Mangata</strong>: the reflection of the moon on the water.</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Derek followed Jennifer at night through the dim hallways, inside the secret passages that they'd discovered together, he followed the determined blonde teen who not even once looked back, as if on a mission.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Once outside of the castle, he pondered calling her name more than times than not, but Jennifer was nothing if not stubborn and would tell him nothing in the end. Morgan felt bad, of course, spying on a friend, on someone like family, but the boy felt JJ slipping more and more away from them and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He was surprised when they got to the lake, its murky water projecting the moonlight like a pathway to the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Quickly hiding behind a tree close to the pier, he watched as the blond started striping from her clothes and turned around, uncomfortably until he heard a splash. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What-" Derek turned again. Still confused by the fact that JJ had gone to a swim in the middle of the night when they had Quidditch practice in a few hours and she needed to be well-rested.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">So he leaned on the trunk and waited.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Waited too long but she didn't surface. His eyes widened and he ran.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Jennifer!" He screamed getting closer to the pier. "<em>Lumos!</em> JENNIFER!"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Derek saw the air bubbles and dove into the cold dark water. His limbs burned as he tried to go deeper and deeper, searching wildly for a glimpse of blonde hair, the natural moonlight didn't reach him anymore.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">His lungs started to hurt when he saw her. Floating almost serene on the darkness, mouth open and eyes closed, the Griffindor buy reached for her wrist with desperation, feeling the lack of air starting to hurt. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">With much effort he hauled them both on the ground beside the pier, she didn't move.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Come on, Jayje, come on! BREATHE!" He started on the chest compressions. One, two, three, four. "BREATHE, GODAMMIT!"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Tears started falling.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Jennifer chokes, turning her head to let the water out of her lungs. "Ow."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He wanted to punch her.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She blinked and realized who was there with her. "Derek?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What is wrong with you?!" He cried.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">Jennifer did too. "I just wanted to see her again." </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">To feel like that again.</span> </em> </span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">JJ refused to talk about it the next morning, and also refused to visit Madam Pomfrey who had prohibited her from getting into trouble since she got nocked out on a fight few days prior, but she was </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">desperate</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">, desperate to dream, to see dark eyes again, desperate enough to do anything to make it happen again.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">At practice, she acted as normal as possible, under the hardened gaze of her captain and friend who could see the numbness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock md-rawblock md-end-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-htmlblock-container md-rawblock-container"><p>•••</p></div></div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
<h2 class="md-end-block md-heading">
<span class="md-plain">𝑻𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒗𝒂</span><span class="md-plain">𝒊</span><span class="md-plain">𝒍𝒍𝒆</span>
</h2><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain"><strong>Trouvaille</strong>: something lovely, discovered by chance, a windfall.</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The Grand Staircase was JJ's worst nightmare at Hogwarts. Well, not really, that would be Professor Snape's title, but it certainly was an annoyance often making her late for classes on Friday's and she sometimes cursed Rowena Ravenclaw for creating them (especially when some of the steps disappeared out of the blue and made her trip) after getting in trouble on her first year at the school. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">So she was lost.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Who could blame her, really? The castle was enormous and she and her friends barely explored enough with the map Sirius had given her.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">Jennifer looked down on the parapet of the corridor where a stair was </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">supposed to be</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain"> and counted six sets of floors.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">"Seventh floor it is, then." She sighed. At least her quest at being alone was fulfilled. "</span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">Lumos.</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">" The tip of her wand lit up.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She'd never been on the seventh floor before, apparently, it wasn't used like most of the castle. JJ took careful steps, you could never be so sure of what awaited you in a magical place like this but the hallway seemed almost familiar.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Jennifer idly let her fingers run through the tone wall, passing by magical candle holders that floated unbothered by her presence. The light coming from her wand illuminated the end of the hall, a red door greeted her.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Huh." She inspected the door closely, noticing the golden details on the archway, the tinted wood had a handle, but not a keyhole. "Weird."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Her stomach grumbled with hunger but she ignored it.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The doorknob was also made of gold, although darkened with time, JJ held her wand close to it making it glint. The shape of a full moon with a sun inside it made something tingle on the back of the blonde's mind, inciting her curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Instinctively she let her right hand close around the handle, and the warmness of the metal almost made her jump away, but she twisted it and the door opened.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">No spells, no key needed.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Through the door crack shone the sun's light and she stepped in.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">The room was a heptagon, big, spacious, </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">comfortable</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">. Through parted thick curtains the sun shone on the rustic and fancy furniture, bookshelves, sofas, a harp and old piano with yellowing keys, a canopy bed. It was the most beautiful room JJ had ever seen. She exhaled a deep breath, walking to the middle of it and spinning around to take in everything.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">There was a fireplace, but what made her freeze was the painting above it. Her bag slipped on her shoulder and fell on the carpet.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">And for the first time in almost two months, Jennifer saw those dark eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">She ran to it, supporting her hands on the fireplace, facing the old canvas with wonder and desperation. The girl in the painting was the same in her dreams, except this time parts of her face weren't blurred with dream mist, obsidian hair fell on her shoulders by a fancy hairdo, with an even fancier dress wore only by royalties on her body, crimson and black. Her eyes, </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">dear Morgana</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">, her eyes stared straight ahead as if no one was worthy enough of a mere glance.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Jennifer felt the elation and euphoria back inside of her dormant soul, she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I found you."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its confusing, but bear with me okay?</p><p>YOu guys can comment any doubts and I'll try to explain how this new universe will work. See ya later</p><p>Nex chapter depends on how many sprints i participate on discord</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>